Talk:Imbagon
People complain about imbalance in PVE? Thought everyone just wants to finish ASAP. The unbalanced whiners come from pvp.--Alari 18:34, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :People are annoyed by it. Whats the point of playing a game where no matter your skill level you can ursan and paragon it? Lord of all tyria 18:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Then don't use them. Just because a game you have has "cheats" doesn't mean you can't play without it. --Alari 18:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC) it means u cant have any scale beween players. so, having an hero armore is just as usual as having a noob one, by now.. Incorrect representation of Imbagon Why under the definition of Imbagon does it say, "Imbagon is sometimes used to refer to Paragons in general, especially when one wants to convey their view that Paragons are inherently imbalanced." when to say that they are imbalanced as a fact is just an opinion in itself and a highly insulting one at that. The definiton should state that it is only an opinion because the current wording is suggesting it is set information when it is without question not. Also it says, "especially when someone wants to convey their view," is worded in which it is speaking for all in general which is an incorrect statement as well. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.191.162.164 (talk • ) 01:16, 15 December 2009 (UTC). :That is exactly what the article says. "To convery their view" is the same as stating an opinion; it's implicit. (T/ ) 09:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I take it that you are the same editor who made edits to the Imbagon article on Guild Wars Wiki? If you do not share the view that Paragons are inherently imbalanced, then you would probably not use the term "Imbagon." Since Imbagon is of course not an official term for anything, it's merely community-derived slang, and its article is a glossary entry that's meant to explain what a player might mean when he uses the term "Imbagon." For instance, suppose you and your team are in Heroes' Ascent and you're doing well, but then you come up against a team of 8 Paragons and you lose quickly. A teammate might say "Well that's Imbagons for you." By looking up the Imbagon article on the wiki, you would realize "Oh, he means that he thinks we lost because Paragons are inherently imbalanced." ::So you see, it's not a case of the article stating "Paragons are inherently imbalanced." It is a case of the article stating "When a player uses the term Imbagon, he might mean that he thinks Paragons are inherently imbalanced." 09:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Ahhh ok I see Felix, I was obviously taking inbalanced as a negative term when in fact it could be taken positively, thanks :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.191.162.164 (talk • ) 01:48, 15 December 2009 (UTC). Link to build The link is incorrect, it redirects to a page on the other gw wiki. It should link to this build —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Fleshcrawler Soban ( ) 05:43, December 15, 2009. :Fixed it, thanks for the heads up. 12:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC)